percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katelynn Jasper
Katelynn Jasper is a daughter of Hypnos, Greek God of Sleep. Backstory Hello! My name is Katelynn, but you people can call me Katie! I'm 16, 5 foot 5 and weigh roughly 110 pounds. I was born and raised in northern Alaska with my mom. She was a chef in the local restaurant. I grew up around food, and still cook a little in my free time. Okay, so I came to camp after my mom woke me up one night, and the entire house was shaking. It takes a lot to get me up in the morning, but I was up then in less than three seconds "What's going on!?" I asked "You know that guy, Paul?" My mom said "Your boyfriend?" "We broke up... and he isn't exactly... HUMAN..." "WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT?" "He's a monster, like from mythology." "Pinch me. This is a dream this is a dream this is a dream!" My mother smiled, and her faced twisted into a contorted grin, then stretched into the face of a Lamia, and it hissed at me, "Clever girl! Such a shame you have to die!" I woke with a start, and my house was on fire. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake for real this time, grabbed my backpack, shoved some clothes into it, and ran outside. There was a hoard of manticore outside my house. "OKAY REALLY!? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP!?" I yelled at them. A few hissed at me. I tried to play it off like I wasn't scared of them, but that was a little difficult considering that I didn't even know they existed until 3 seconds ago. I glanced around for anything that I could use as a weapon, and grabbed a metal pole from the ground a few feet away. I gripped it tightly, even though I was internally screaming. HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT OOOOWWWWWW. One manticore ran towards me, and I ducked and ran past it. The other manticores hissed and looked at me, but I kept running. I didn't know how to fight anyways.... After 30 minutes of running, I made it to the town. I walked into the resturant where my mom worked, and she was sitting there on a stool clutching her recipe book, talking to Paul. "Uh..... our house is on fire." I said when I walked in. She turned to look at me, set down the book, and ran over and gave me a hug. "I thought you were dead! I couldn't wake you up, and the house was on fire I..I" she was probably going to say something else, but she started crying really hard. I pat her back as sympatheically as I could. Paul shrugged at me. "Katie... there's something I need to tell you. You aren't..... normal. And Paul knows some people who are gonna take care of you for a while." "Mom, I'm not crazy. I don't need to go to an insane asylum. And I'm not on drugs, so I don't need to go to rehab either." "No, I know you aren't. You.... you're half god." I stood there in shocked silence for a second. "All those stories about how your father died because he fell asleep outside his tent on a hunting trip? Lies. Your father is Hypnos. Paul got in touch with some Satyr friends who are gonna take you to New York, a place called Camp Half Blood, where you'll be safe." "Safe from WHAT?" "Monsters. Trust me on this. I see you already found weapon." Paul said. "This? This is a pole. And it burned the crap out of my hands." "It'll do for now. I got you a train ticket down to New York. All the Satyrs are busy with something." "I'm tiiiiiiired." "You can sleep on the train. Now let's go." Paul said as he stood up. "I love you Katie!" My mom said as she hugged me one last time. She handed me her recipie book, and sat down on one of the bar stools. Paul and I got to the train station in 10 minutes flat, and I boarded the train. "aren't you coming too?" "No. I'll attract too many monsters. Try not to die, okay Kate?" "I'll do my best." The train ride was long and boring. I was asleep for most of it. Per usual. When the train was somewhere in the west continental US, I briefly saw a hoard of something, but went back to sleep when it appeared someone had taken care of it. When I got to New York, I meandered around up north for a while, because I have the worst sense of direction, and I needed to train. I couldn't fight at all, and now, I can defend myself a little. WOOP WOOP. Then I got here. My birthday is August 8th, and I have a pet sugar glider named Casper, because he's albino. Details BASICS * NAME: Katelynn Jasper * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: August 8 * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'5'' * EYE COLOUR: * HAIR COLOUR: * SKIN COLOUR: * USUALLY WEARS: SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs